


The Best Friend Squadiversary

by Fiercest



Series: Catra Deserves Good Things [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Multi, Sleepovers, Yearning, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercest/pseuds/Fiercest
Summary: The squad celebrates the anniversary of the day they met. Catra tries to be a good sport.“Three years ago today,” Glimmer began with the flourish of a dramatic storyteller. “Adora pulled She-ra’s sword from that rock, met us and joined the rebellion!”And left the Hordewent unspoken, but no one except Catra was thinking about that.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), The Best Friend Squad
Series: Catra Deserves Good Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784830
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	The Best Friend Squadiversary

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the assumption that the series spans ~ 2-3 years, so they've had a couple of anniversaries and established the tradition. This takes place a few months after Horde Prime fell. 
> 
> I just want good things for Catra, but really... who wouldn't?

They never did get around to getting Catra her own room at Bright Moon. Sprawled on top of Adora, nose buried in her neck and still between sleeping and wakefulness, Catra hoped they never would. It was still early, but much later than she ever got up when living in the Fright Zone.

Catra rose and fell with Adora’s breaths. She felt her run her fingers in teasing errands up and down her spine. Everything was quiet, even the birds, and there was no place in the universe that Catra would rather be.

Until Adora tweaked her nose.

“You’re bothering me.”

Indulgent, ever-gracious Adora wrapped her arms and legs around her in a vice and squeezed, “Am I?”

“Whyyy,” Catra’s whine was drawn out with a stretch; spine arching up but hands planted on either side of Adora’s head.

“Because you’re so prettyyy,” she mocked, mimicking the tone.

“No I’m not!” she shouted reflexively and too loud. Then she reconsidered, her mismatched eyes narrowing shrewdly. Her body tilted forward, re-centering above Adora’s smiling face. She drew the blunt side of one claw down her cheek. “How pretty?”

“The prettiest,” Adora swore then grabbed her arm to flip them over so Catra’s back hit the mattress. They were prone to play-tussles like this and the game could be drawn out all morning if they wished, but today Catra was impatient so she surged up to throw her one free arm around Adora’s neck and yank her down into a stomach twisting kiss. Adora’s hips dropped and her hands buried themselves in the thick hair at Catra’s scalp. She loved how dense Adora was; how her weight held her down and kept her from flying away and apart.

She also loved manhandling her. She was bracing for a flip manoeuvre when suddenly the crushing weight of two more bodies piled on top of her. Adora startled and bit down too hard on Catra’s lip, drawing blood.

“I will _end you_ Sparkles!"

Bow had the good grace to pretend to be ashamed, “Hey guys,” he greeted awkwardly. It was clear that he understood that they interrupted something even if Glimmer didn’t.

“Happy Best Friend Squadiversary!” Glimmer shrieked, making Adora laugh and Catra’s ears twitch.

Moment ruined, Catra’s good mood turned to a list of complaints.

Adora yanked one arm free from the pile of limbs to gently pet the top of Catra’s head. She softly kissed her cheek and surreptitiously tugged Catra’s sleepshirt back into place to hide all manner of sins. Catra knew she was being handled but didn’t mind if it was going to involve scratches.

Something had the queen’s panties in a twist because she’d teleported her and Bow in here, still in their pyjamas. . “What the hell is a Squadiversary?”

Clearly she _wanted_ to be asked such a question. Glimmer leaned across Bow and Adora’s shoulders so that she was inches from Catra’s face. “It’s the anniversary of the day we met Adora!” Oh.

_Oh._

“Three years ago today,” Glimmer began with the flourish of a dramatic storyteller. “Adora pulled She-ra’s sword out of the stone, met us and joined the rebellion!” _And left the Horde_ went unspoken, but no one except Catra was thinking about that. _Adora_ clearly wasn’t. She was grinning and reaching behind her back to ruffle Bow’s hair and pinch Glimmer’s thigh. Catra suddenly felt like she was intruding.

Glimmer and Bow usually made a point to include Catra—a thing Adora did as easy as breathing. Where Adora went, Catra followed. That’s sort of how Catra’s life went. She’d come to terms with it. Some days she forgot that there were places Adora went that she couldn’t follow. Bright Moon used to be one of them.

Catra wasn’t angry anymore. Okay she was, but at least she knew that she was wrong to be. That was progress! She made the conscious decision not to let her anger eclipse her happiness and she was mostly successful. Life among the princesses was not as terrible as she thought it would be. She had a roof over her head, a comfier bed and more food than she’d ever seen before in her life. She had friends who didn’t hurt her, no matter how prickly she got. She wasn’t exactly a shining paragon of virtue like the rest of them, but she could _learn_ , okay?

In the interest of being a better, not bitter person, Catra would not to ruin this day for them. Just because it sucked for her, didn’t mean _they_ couldn’t be happy, right?

Catra had learned self-sacrifice from the very best. And like in all things, she could compete.

.

.

Breakfast was cake. Frosted pink and spongey sweetness on porcelain plates; all unfamiliar to children raised by the horde. The rebellion’s menu was a close second in Reasons To Stay In Bright Moon, right behind Adora. Adora knew this and empathized.

Catra tried not to withdraw. She tried to be attentive to the stories; an engaged audience. She wrapped her tail around the chair leg and _squeezed._ The sharp edges dug in and it helped. No one noticed her picking at her food and feeding bites to Melog under the table. Eventually her mood affected them and they lay their head atop her feet.

.

.

They played magical tag, Bow shot some arrows onto the palace roof for them to retrieve for some reason, they explored a cave and lay down in a field holding hands and talking. That part was the worst.

Catra kept trying to subtly sneak away. Once or twice she made excuses, but they always stopped her. They seemed to think it was a leftover habit from the early days. They seemed to think she was kidding. She wasn’t.

What used to be the worst day of her life had since been usurped but that didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt.

.

.

Historically, Catra has not performed happiness for others. She would much rather perform anger. No one needed to know about her soft and squishy insides. Well. Adora could. On special occasions. Today was a different kind of special occasion though.

So she bit her tongue, made nice and exhausted her last nerve until it got late enough that she could believably go to bed without upsetting anyone.

“Good idea!” Glimmer and Bow seemed altogether too enthusiastic about sleep, but they were weirdos so who cared.

By the time they reached Adora’s room, she was supporting a third of Catra’s weight. She smushed her face into Adora’s shoulder and she seemed to enjoy the attention. “You’re a good sport,” she told her, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

For a moment Catra wondered if she was really that transparent. If their relationship had given Adora perfect insight into her mind. But no.

“It’s a lot of socializing in one day, sorry Kitty.” Catra shrugged out from beneath Adora’s arm but didn’t go far. She circled the room, playing at the pretense that she’d end up anywhere but snuggled up beneath her girlfriend’s chin. Adora seemed unbothered. She changes into PJs without an ounce of self-consciousness about her naked body.

Catra was ready to stop sulking and just sleep. Maybe kiss a little first, then sleep.

Adora settled on top of the covers first. Which was strange, but maybe she was warm. Catra lingered for a few moments before casually swanning over and stretching herself across Adora’s lap. Oh what a coincidence, you’re here too? Very casual.

She’d end her day the way it began.

She didn’t know why Adora always insisted on wearing shirts that covered her belly. She was ripped. Beautiful and soft everywhere except her scars. They were beautiful too; emblems and keepsakes from battles hard-fought. Some of them were Catra’s handywork and instead of feeling guilty about that, she decided to feel proud. They were equals. Adora was never as far away as she thought. She resisted the urge to claw at the sleep shirt and instead nudged it up with her nose so she could press her cheek against the hot skin of her hipbone. It was sharp and uncomfortable but she nuzzled against it anyway. Adora worked her hand under the back of her shirt so she should lightly scratch the indentations left by her tight sports bra.

Catra was just on the brink of drifting off when once again she found herself at the bottom of a cuddle pile.

“SPARKLES. WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS!” She roared.

Glimmer giggled and Bow wrapped his long arms around all four of them and squeezed.

“I hate you so much,” Catra growled.

“No you don’t, you love us!” Bow sing-songed and while Catra was nowhere close to admitting anything of the kind, she could privately admit to herself that she did not hate them. Not on any other day anyway. And today she hated them only a little.

“Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!” Glimmer chanted and Adora then Bow joined in.

“Yay,” Catra muttered with half-hearted dedication. She was at the end of her rope. She had been so ready to just sleep and wake up tomorrow satisfied with the knowledge that she’d made it through the day without ruining it and that she had 364 days until she had to do it again.

Sometimes, they made it so hard to be a good person. She took a deep breath and counted to ten; centered herself. She could do this. She could.

“I brought sleeping bags!”

“And I brought face masks!”

“Oooh,” Adora cooed, “Perfuma gave me a We-Gah Board, we should try that!”

“It’s Ouija, Adora.” Oh god no. That was the thing with the ghosts. Absolutely not. She could not do this.

Catra cleared her throat and very gently extricated herself. All three of her friends rolled off her and onto the floor. Okay… maybe not that gently then.

“Catra?” She could not look at Adora’s big, expressive eyes, she couldn’t. It was a trap.

“I uh-“ she got to her feet and crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. “I’m gonna go, if that’s cool.” It was not cool. She knew it was not cool at all. She was _ruining their day_ and she was a bad person but she couldn’t take it anymore. “Glim, you wanna give me a lift to Scorpia’s? I’ll go bunk with her.”

This sucked. This sucked so bad. She did not want to cry in front of them because that would be _emotional blackmail_ and very bad and also then they’d know she was having feelings which would _really_ suck.

Catra hated herself. She hated this day. She hated all the reminders of being left behind. She regretted every day she chose not to get over her own shit. She understood what the Horde was, young. She had to _get_ okay with it. Desensitized by years, Catra couldn’t abandon it. But Adora , who confronted all at once, could.

Adora always chose the moral route. She knew the way. Catra admired it as much as she resented it before. She wished she could have been like her; sure in her path and in the end, correct. Not evil, like Catra, not exposed like a raw nerve every time she was confronted with the things she’d done. Adora could sleep at night. Catra couldn’t. She would never be good enough for her and days like this one compounded that fact.

Nobody said anything.

Melog, who had been laying on their paws, flared red with Catra’s anger and petulance. She needed to get a hold of herself but couldn’t grasp how.

“Fine,” Catra declared, “I’ll find a nice tree or something.” Tail between her legs, she slouched out of the room.

.

.

Melog drooped so suddenly that it appeared as if they’d fallen. They sunk down onto their paws and whined. Adora dashed over to pet them, “Aw, what’s wrong? Is it you or Catra? It’s Catra isn’t it. I don’t understand what’s wrong!” She helplessly clenched her fists at her sides.

“She’s probably just tired,” Bow offered.

Glimmer’s mouth formed a grim line and she disappeared into a cloud of sparkles. She returned moments later, hand on Catra’s back, who continued walking for a moment, not having realized she’d been teleported. It was a mark of how often she and Glimmer spent time together that it no longer left her reeling and nauseated, the way it used to.

“Sparkles, what the hell!”

“Catra,” Glimmer stomped her foot but didn’t expand upon the point.

She glanced at Melog, who was mad again. “I’m fine!”

“You… sure?” Bow’s tone was skeptical.

“Yes! I don’t need to be a part of every Best Friend Squad thing okay. It’s nice of you to include me but this is _your_ thing, you can leave me out of it.”

“So it _is_ about the Best Friend Squadiversary!” Adora knew it!

Catra growled, “Of course it is! But I’m good, it’s fine, I will get out of the way until tomorrow. Stop worrying about me.”

Well, she wasn’t having that. Adora bear-hugged her, pinning Catra’s crossed arms between them. It was uncomfortable but necessary. “I always worry about you,” she murmured into her hair.

Catra deflated. “You shouldn’t have to. I’m being stupid. I don’t want to make this about me.”

“I’m sure it’s not stupid,” Glimmer pressed her body against Catra’s back and wound her arms as far as they could reach around Adora. Bow joined too, enveloping them all, with his greater wingspan.

Adora’s throat felt tight with worry. What could be so wrong?

A deep breath blew against Adora’s neck and Catra’s lips brushed against her skin with a pleasant tickle. “It’s great that you love each other or whatever. But this is kind of a sad day for me, not a happy one. I lost my best friend and my whole life changed. It sucks to be reminded that when you left the Horde, you got these all new friends and new life and never thought about me.”

“Of course I thought about you-“ but she could tell Catra didn’t believe that.

“Sure, whatever. It’s fine.”

Glimmer pinched her waist, “Stop saying it’s fine when it’s not dummy.”

They couldn’t see Catra roll her eyes, but they could tell she was by her tone when she responded. “Fine, it’s not fine. Just- in the future can you just not include me in stuff like this? It sucks.”

She could promise that, but the truth was that Adora _wanted_ to include her. She wanted to be with Catra all the time; to share everything with her. But she never wanted to hurt her. She didn’t think she could have any fun if she knew that somewhere, Catra was upset.

“You know,” Bow began. “Adora _was_ thinking about you.”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better.”

“I’m not!” he denied, “Do you know why we’re having a sleepover?”

“No, why?” she asked reluctantly.

Adora caught on and smiled. She nuzzled her face deeper into Catra’s hair and extricated one arm to wrap around Bow’s back too.

“Because when Adora first came to Bright Moon, she hated sleeping alone.”

She really had. “I was missing you.”

Catra pulled away just far enough that she could look into Adora’s eyes. She did that when she was searching for honesty so Adora made her expression as open and truthful as she could. “You were?”

“All the time.”

“So Bow and I decided to sleep in here so she wouldn’t be so lonely.”

Then Catra said something that Adora was sure surprised them all. “Thank you for doing that for her.”

They remained that way, bundled up in each other, a little while longer before Catra’s nature made her shake them all loose. “It’s getting late. Can we all just go to sleep?”

Adora thanked Bow and Glimmer and bid them goodnight. They’d do a sleepover another day, when it meant something else.

Except Catra grabbed on of the sleeping bags and laid it out on the floor before crawling inside. “We doing this, or what?”

Technically, these sleeping bags only had a capacity of one but Adora didn’t care. She unzipped the side of Catra’s and wiggled in with her. Bow and Glimmer setup theirs on either side.

Then Glimmer remembered to turn the lights out, so she teleported to the switch and back.

In the dark, Adora bumped her nose against Catra’s.

“I’m really glad you had them you know,” Catra whispered .

“Me too. You too,” she added, the ‘too’ drawn out into ‘tooooo’ by a yawn.

“You know,” Bow said, too loudly, “We could just change the Best Friend Squadiversary.”

“To when?”

“The day we became friends with Catra.”

Adora liked that idea a lot. She felt Melog climb over and settle onto their tangled legs, so she guessed Catra and Melog did too.

.

.

“We were in space though, so does anyone know what the date actually was?”

“I’ll ask Entrapta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
